


Out Of Reach

by Villianelle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Before Harry was a wizard, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Childhood Friends, F/M, Kids at first, M/M, Muggle Culture, Muggle Life, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Multi, Sad Ending, implied romantic feelings, muggle reader, then adult life idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villianelle/pseuds/Villianelle
Summary: Harry was a very lonely kid when he was younger, as his cousin Dudley and his gang shoved, insulted and isolated Harry. Making sure he was completely and utterly alone, inside and outside of school. Until someone finally had enough of all the constant abuse and befriended Harry. And thus the beginning of a beautiful adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was a noticeably lonely child, he never had any friends or even acquaintances in school and outside of school he was barely seen outside of the house. The only people who really spoke to him were the teachers, his godawful aunt and uncle or **dud** - **brain** **Dudley** who never said anything nice, even though Dudley was most probably the dumbest boy in school everyone was still terrified of him, afraid that if they did one thing out of line he’d smack his chubby little fist into your face or even worse set his pretentious parents onto you. So when Dudley bullied Harry at school no one said a word, afraid of what a snobby little boy like Dudley might do, afraid that he would make fun of or beat them as bad as he did poor Harry and it unfortunately went on like this for years. No one even batted an eye in Harry’s direction or even bothered to help his cause. Until, someone finally had enough, had enough of seeing the daily name calling, shoving and general abuse and not to mention the scruffy boy’s sad green eyes. It was killing this one child.

So one day they finally marched up to Harry on the playground, lunchbox in hand jangling with every step and stood abruptly next to the raven haired boy, who was sat on the concrete playground his emerald eyes glued to the floor not even noticing the person standing next to him. The girl stubbornly clears her throat to grab the boy’s attention, then once Harry’s eyes were on her she opened the lunchbox slowly to draw out the moment before rummaging around as if looking for something specific. Then with a quick,

“ah-hah!”

Drew out a scruffily wrapped sandwich, the inside being chocolate spread, and hastily presenting it to Harry with a proud smile. Harry at first didn’t quite understand the gesture, looking at the girl like she must have mistaken him for someone else, but the girl stood there firmly and even pushed the sandwich further into Harry’s face. His eyes were still crinkled with confusion as he reached for the sandwich taking it gently in his hands.

“Want to be friends?”

The girl spoke up. Her voice slightly quivering with nervousness afraid that even the loner of the school would reject her. Harry found it rather funny thinking of the sandwich as some kind of strange offering, an offering to be her friend, though he’s not quite sure why anyone would want to be his friend. Still slightly taken aback Harry just blinked at her expecting some kind of punchline to the joke called his life but the girl still stood there, her eyes still staring at him expectedly for a answer. Which never came. The girl huffed unsatisfied with the lack of a reply and plopped down next to him,

“ well are you going to eat it?”

She said gesturing to the fully wrapped sandwich still in his hand. Harry responded with an,

“oh- right.”

And slowly began unfolding the seram wrap before bringing the sandwich to his lips and taking a small bite. Harry expected it to be some sort of prank, for the girl to have filled it with sand or mushed up worms then once he took a bite and scrunched up his face in disgust or even worse was sick the girl would laugh at him and tell the whole school about her hilarious practical joke on everyone’s favourite punching bag, Harry Potter. But to harry’s surprise, It was delicious. A simple chocolate spread sandwich, but even so, still delicious. The girl smiled at Harry’s reaction and laughed a little in triumph,

  
“By the way I’m (y/n)”


	2. Problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley finds out about Harry’s new little friendship and is not at all pleased.

Ever since that fateful day, the two became inseparable. Once lunch came around the corner Harry would plop himself in the usual spot by the ‘no ball games’ wall and waited for the familiar sound of (y/n)’s jangling lunchbox. Then once she arrived they’d exchange lunch items. (Y/n) would always give Harry her signature chocolate spread sandwiches in exchange for his ready salted crisps, the blandest of crisps ever made, that’s exactly why the boy was given them for lunch since no one in the household likes them not even Harry. But (y/n) never seemed to mind in fact she quite enjoyed them. And while eating they’d have a pleasant little chat about dogs or how odd Mrs.Murphy’s outfit looked today and whatever else ten year olds talk about during lunch. But this peaceful moment was interrupted by something slimy and that slimy thing was Harry’s dear ole cousin, Dudley and his little anterage of goons. Dudley was staring angrily at the pair his chubby hands clenched into pale fists. It was a long moment before (y/n) spoke up,

”Can we help you?”

She questioned politely fluttering her eyelashes towards the trio.

“Why are you with Harry”

Dudley spat, saying Harry’s name with such disgust you’d think he was staring at moldy milk. (Y/n) puffed out her chest as she stood up already becoming fed-up with Dudley’s constant rudeness,

”Because, Dudley.”

She began using the same tone the chubby boy used a second ago,

”Harry is actually very nice, a lot nicer than you could ever be. So if you would, kindly buzz off”

She spat ignoring Dudley’s shocked expression at the counterfeit ‘swear word’ (Y/n) sat back down next to Harry and continued to munch on her ready salted crisps. This, of course. Just angered Dudley further, causing him to then kicked the crisps clean out of her hands then before she could even think about picking them up he stomped on them with no mercy,letting the sickening crunch linger in the air. (Y/n)’s face grew red with anger as she quickly rose to her feet,

”What is your problem Dudley? Why do you have to be such a- such a-“

She puffed her cheeks trying to think of a good enough insult

“Wazzock!”

She yelled, finally finding a word suitable. Dudley scrunched up his face in anger and pushed her so hard she stumbled into a wall, Dudley didn’t even know what the word meant but still took offence,

”I’m a what?”

He laughed his mates nudging him and chuckling along. He looked her straight in the eye,

”Want to say that again?”

He sneered. (y/n) began tearing up but kept up her tough look with watering eyes. That was it. Harry stood up,

”Hey, Dudley”

he spoke up, grabbing Dudley’s attention. Dudley snorted,

”Oh Is ickle Harry stepping in.”

His friends start laughing again obviously finding the whole thing absolutely hilarious . Harry just stared at Dudley the anger inside him boiling over. Then out of nowhere Dudley began itching his arms, seemingly harmless at first until a fat hairy fly buzzed out of his school shirt andthe other boys began to scratch as well, they began to itch their bodies rapidly in every place they possibly could as flies began whizzing out of every pant hole and opening they could, flying around them like rotten garbage. The boys began to shout and scream as the ran inside probably to the direction of the nurses office. Harry just stood there in shock, was that him? It wasn’t until he remembered (Y/n)’s presence did he look down and notice her reaction. Her eyes were wide with wonder boring into Harry’s face, her mouth agape it was a surprise that none of the flies flew in. Harry quickly averted his eyes to the crumpled crisp packet and began speaking,

”I’m so sorry for my cousin, I’ll bring you another packet tomorrow- no two!”

(Y/n) finally snapped out of her trance and chuckled a bit under her breath before her face fell deathly serious,

”Did you do that?”

“What?”

“yknow the flies thing”

she pushed, Harry just shrugged not to sure himself. He didn’t want to dwell on it and extended his hand to (Y/n) noticing she was still on the floor,

”Are you okay?”

He asked genuinely worried, she took his hand and stood up nodding and then patted her own head like she was a puppy,

” Dont worry about me I have a hard head”

She smiled brightly, before Harry could even question it further it was the end of break and so the pair walked in still confused about the entire situation. When Harry got home that night he obviously expected for his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to have something to say about the little mishap at school today. And of course, they did. Vernon went on the explain that Dudley had to go home early because he stunk so bad that none of the other kids could pay attention in class, Petunia piped up obviously the most upset about the situation,

”Kids thought that he had- pooed himself!”

She said in disgust before her words became more exasperated,

”He’s been in the bath all day and he still smells like dung.”

She cried out to Harry. That night at the dinner table Dudley sat there glaring at him wrinkly as a prune and eating his food with a select number of flies whizzing around his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;If some of you don’t know what ‘Wazzock’ Someone so dumb they can only do manual labor.


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks drew on summer came quicker than a flash, much to everyones delight. And the pair promised to see each other all summer, (Y/n) only lived a street down from Privet drive, Strumley Street number 8 to be exact. They would usually go around to (Y/n)’s place as there was... **obvious** things Harry didn’t necessarily feel like showing off at his house, like his family or the fact his room is actually a broom closet under the stairs. There’s not much room for Harry let alone another person. (Y/n) didn’t seem to mind, in fact she was rather excited, wanting to show Harry her ‘ _collection_ _of_ _oddities_ ’ as she put it. Like, some odd Christmas stocking hanging off the ceiling in the middle of August (How she got it up there in the first place is a mystery) , a pine cone shaped into an angel and her most prized possession; a rock with a shiny coating and a large chip in the middle, this instantly grabbed Harry’s attention. Cautiously he walked over to the rock that was laid delcicately on a pillow in the middle of her desk. Harry stares at it for a few seconds before confusion washed over his face,

” **Why** **do** **you** **have** **a** **rock** **on** **a** **pillow?** ”

He questioned his eyebrows scrunched, (Y/n) lips curled up into a smile as she waltzed over next to Harry’s side following his gaze,

”It’s a _star_.”

She stated. Harry ripped his gaze away from the rock and looked at (Y/n) from the corner of his eye, he had to admit she really did come up with some bizarre things.

“I found it in a junkyard, it’s been broken down for some time.

Because too many people wished on it and that’s a lot of pressure for one little star.”

Harry’s face scrunched up even further but stopped when he saw the look on her face. Her eyes were still on the rock, she hadn’t even noticed Harry’s expression, her pupils looked down at it gently the way a mother would at her sleeping child. Her lips pulled into a gentle smile, so subtle that if you weren’t paying attention you wouldn’t even notice, her expression was so real so genuine that Harry felt what she was saying wasn’t as odd as he thought. He nodded his eyes falling back onto the rock, the two stared at the rock in a comfortable silence. Before (Y/n) shook her head as if snapping out of a trance,

”Right,”

she sighed smiling brightly at her dark haired friend,

”let’s get this sleepover started!”

 

(Y/n)’s family had no issue with Harry staying over, in fact they loved the idea of it as they adored the green eyed boy; they thought he was polite and a rather interesting lad. They even set up a little duvet fortress on the floor of (Y/n)’s bedroom floor, as it wouldn’t be appropriate for them to share a bed. Although just looking at it any person would find it looks, uncomfortable. And Harry himself would have to agree that perhaps the piles of lumpy duvets wouldn’t be the definition of comfort but then again he wasn’t one to complain his bedroom was a literal cupboard, once Harry found himself in the pile he found himself in conflict because it was very much the opposite it was, so soft. Almost as if the duvets were sucking him into themselves, coaxing him to the warm embrace of sleep. (Y/n) voice meekly spoke his name, coming out more like a question,

”Are you awake?”

She whispered. Harry sat up looking over in her direction in the pitch black dark of night,

“Yes I am.”

He squinted trying to make out the shapes of her face in the dark. A bright flash causing Harry’s eyes to be scrunched shut,

“Oh gee, sorry sorry!”

She stumbles with her words quickly moving the flashlight out of the poor boy’s face,

”You alright? “

she whispered apologetically pointing the flashlight underneath her chin the light casting shadows on her round eyes. Harry blinked a couple of time his eyes now adjusting to the light, he nodded giving her a reassuring smile,

“I was fine before you tried to _blind_ me”

a laugh tumbling out of his lips like a drunken man stumbling home at the dead of night. (Y/n) beamed,

”Well how else was I suppose to wake you?”

She joked before getting out of her bed her bare feet making a small pitter patter on the floor,

”Come on, Ive got something to show you“

She coaxed him with a hand before quickly walking out her door. Harry frowned scrambling out of his duvet fort as if it were sinking sand and following her out the room. She stood in the hallway looking up at something quizzically, her flashlight turned off ,With a small ‘ah-hah!’ she quickly jumped up grabbing onto a piece of rope dangling from the ceiling the weight of her body causing it to open. as the flap fell down a ladder came tumbling with it a crash muffled by the carpet. She flicked her flashlight back on pointing it at the ladder that trailed into her attic and with a triumphant smile,

”After you good sir-“

She bowed with a laugh.

“Why thank you kind lady”

He curtsied in response with a smile before climbing the ladder into the dusty attic. The attic was clearly not used a lot , dust settled on the floor aside from a few pesky footsteps most likely from (Y/n) sneaking around when her family wouldn’t notice. the attic was filled with old family things such as a doll house, some old chairs and a portrait. But (Y/n)’s attention wasn’t on the old items it was on the attic window. Without a word she walked up to it opening it without saying a word, before gesturing for Harry to come over,

”Hold this”

she said without looking at him, Harry held it with a confused expression, what on Earth is she doing ? She can’t possibly be thinking of climbing out that window, right? And just as that thought entered his head (Y/n) clambered out the window without so much as a word. Harry fumbled with the torch fear reaching his eyes, in panic he dropped the torch sticking his head out the window in search of his idiot friend,

”(Y/n)? (Y/n)!”

He winced expecting to see her gruesome fate,

“Up here Harry”

(Y/n) voice ringing through his head, he quickly looked up in surprise to see (Y/n) looking at Harry with an amused look,

”Are you coming up or not?”

Harry sighed carefully climbing out the window refusing to look down,

”You are **crazy**! You know that right.”

He huffed earning a hearty giggle from his insane friend,

”I thought you had died!”

He continued and (Y/n) rolled her eyes sitting on the roof patting the area next to her ,

”I’ve been up here more times than you’ve had hot dinners.”

She smiled looking up to the sky, Harry dropped the argument and sat down next to her following her gaze to the sky. They stayed up there for what felt like centuries, talking about the future and their hopes and dreams before turning their little heart to heart into a story telling moment. And as the night stretched into morning the two stayed up telling bizarre stories of valiant hero’s and mystical wizards. Their imaginations making anything that came tumbling out of their mouthes sounding as if even for just a second, it was all real.

But little did Harry know that very soon, all those made up beings and mystical fairytales were going to become very real.

The next few weeks Harry was greeted with these odd letters, but of course just like everything in his life Harry wasn’t allowed them, his aunt and uncle always snatching them away before he got the chance to open them. Harry’s frustration growing with every letter that arrived, he informed you of the situation keeping you updated on the amount of letters that kept coming to house. (Y/n) was just as intrigued as Harry which only fuelled his curiosity further,

“I have an idea!”

she smiled and told Harry the plan. The Dursley’s were so caught up in Harry not getting the letter that maybe just maybe (Y/n) could sneakily grab one without them noticing. And thus plan ‘ _Potter’s_ _letter’_ was put into action. (Y/n) creeped up to the door of the Dursley’s before coming to the problem, how would she even get the letter from the outside?, she was so caught up in concentration she didn’t even notice the subtle click of the front door opening

“What are _**you**_ doing here”

a particular snotty voice spat at her , she quickly stumbled before regaining her composure, it was dud-brain Dudley because of course it was.

“Dudley!”

She mumbled before smiling,

” I’m here for Harry-”

She started to sweat under his beady gaze, her eyes dropping to his feet to discover a yellow letter, with what looks like a proper wax stamp on the front, her eyes lit up at the sight before looking back up at Dudley’s puffy face. He snorted and rolled his eyes,

”Of course-“ he voice quickly raised “DAD HARRY’S _WEIRD_ FRIEND IS HERE”

He yelled making eye contact when saying the word ‘weird’, before pushing past you with a huff. You waited until Dudley was out of view before bending down to pick up the parchment which branded the words;

 **Mr** **H**. **Potter** ,                           The cupboard under the stairs,    4 Privet drive,                       Little Whinging,                SURREY

you blinked staring at the letter, it had this indescribable feel, almost magical. But before you could do anything with the letter it was snatched from your grasp with brute force you quickly look up with a glare with some very stern words on the tip of your tongue but quickly silenced yourself when met with the cherry red face of an angry Vernon his fist clenched so tightly around the letter it almost was crumpled to nothing, with a soft gulp you mustered up a polite smile,

”Hi Mr. Dursley. How are you?”

His frown became even deeper, he ignored your question

” **What** do you think you were doing with _this_?”

He literally spat at you, one acidic bit spit hitting the middle of your forehead, all you could do is splutter and fumble with your words just causing vernons anger to rise like a volcano about to erupt at any tense second. Even a small flinch from the small girl in front of him would cause Pompeii part 2.

“ **I made her do it** ”

A voice confidently said, Harry walked down the stairs his eyes pinned on his uncle fire behind his beat up glasses. Vernons anger bubbles over but this time it was not aimed at you, it was at Harry. Meaning it would be more severe.

“How **dare** you get your _scruffy_ _rat_ _of_ _a_ _friend_ to steal for you!”

He bellowed ripping the letter his rambling became illegible you could only make out the odd words; “stupid magic” “dang potters” before he shoved the ripped pieces of Harry’s letter in his mouth chewing vigorously keeping intense eye contact with his nephew before noticing you were still standing there, he almost chocked on the parchment before pointing a pudgy finger to the door,

” **Get** **out**!”

He spluttered, pieces of the paper comedically fluttering from his mouth,

”Expect an angry meeting with your parents you _brat_!”

He growled before slamming the door with such anger the piece of wood groaned at the force . You stood there for a few seconds, vernons voice still bellowing in your ear, but all you could think about is the apologetic **sad** **green** **eyes** **of** **Harry**.

 

_You didn’t see Harry for the rest of the summer._

Harry of course was not allowed to see you ‘ _forever_ ’ in the words of vernon but that just meant until summer’s end and whenever you even got close to the Dursley’s house you just imagined all the trouble Harry would get into and instantly felt bad, you felt that it would just cause more issues for harry so you stayed away. But one day you couldn’t help it, you were missing your friend more than you care to express. And that day was _Harry’s_ **birthday** , you’d got him everything you possibly could for his 11th knowing that the Dursley’s wouldn’t put much effort in. You made him a card, got a very special present and even baked him a cupcake. Mustering all the courage you could you marched to the Dursley’s gifts in hand. It was Harry’s birthday they had to let you see him,,, _right_?

But,                                      when you knocked on the door there was **no** **answer** , infact their car was gone too. And so, you left. An upsetting feeling welling up in your gut and your eyes becoming watery as you shuffled back home. Looks like Harry’s cake will have to go to waste you couldn’t possibly bring yourself to eat it and you’ll have to give Harry his gift another time,

you just hope his birthday wasn’t as miserable as you imagine.

 

As the new school year rolled around the corner you found yourself thinking of Harry, as you stared at your Stonewall High uniform, he was supposed to be going to that dreaded school too, infact he was the entire reason you were going, but you haven’t seen him all summer and couldn’t help but worry for his safety . What if the Dursley’s _murdered_ him? And his poor little body was already dumped in the ocean. You pushed the thoughts away as you changed into the nasty secondary school uniform. But couldn’t help the lingering fear. So, when the first day of school came before getting the bus you quickly ran to the Dursley’s giving a firm tap on the door, it was quickly opened by Petunia who scowled as quick as she opened the door,

”It’s **you** \- what could you possibly want”

Despite your feelings of hatred toward to Dursley’s you kept a polite smile on your face, your posture straight and uniform neat,

”I was wondering if Harry wanted to take the bus with me?”

You chirped, petunias face quickly turned as if the mention of Harry’s name was a trigger of some bad memories,

” _He’s not going to stonewall”_

she seethed almost too fast in her answer ,

”He went.. **somewhere** **else** -“ she mumbled before shaking the look off her face,

”Now if you can run along, we are getting Dudley ready for smeltings”

She quickly shut the door in your face. Once again the Dursley’s proved to be more than hospitable.

But more importantly,            where was Harry?

As you stood on the Dursley’s doorstep, late for you bus to school, you felt your heart sink for the poor potter boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update I’ve been busy but hey! Back we go


End file.
